I Have Died Everyday
by lapetitemoineau
Summary: Angela Weber has always guessed something was going on with Bella, though she never dug deep into it. When Paul Lahote imprints on her, she finds herself being pulled deeper and deeper into a twisted plot that no one saw coming. The Children of the Moon emerge with powers greater than ever, and threaten everything Angela has come to know and love.
1. Chapter One

**I Have Died Everyday**

**Surprise**

_Angela's Point of View_

I looked up at the full moon. It was a positively clear night with the stars twinkling and brighter than ever. It was a good night, and - in my opinion - an excellent change to our normal cloudy and grey nights. For some reason, I took this as a sign. It was the beginning of the spring break, and I was alone. I didn't really mind being alone, though my parents were gone on vacation. This night was lit up by the moon, and gorgeous, but I was honestly scared of the pitch black dark.

Everyone at school thought I was little miss Goody Two shoes. Straight A's, glasses, mousy clothes. I got straight A's because I honestly didn't have anything else to do with my life besides look after my little brother, Chase, and I'm thinking of getting contacts. My clothes? I didn't mind them. It was a semi-warm season. At least for Forks, that is. The weather is in the mid 60's, so it's a great change to have the sun out for a while during the day. I usually wear short sleeved shirts and jeans and converse. Nothing really mousy, but I kept to the same clothing regime, and didn't really change anything about me.

My parents, Grace and Matthew left me for the break, which I suppose should bother me, since they were going on a cruise, but I don't really like the sun at all, and they trusted me to be mature and take care of myself. Chase went with them, so I had the house to myself. People at school also think I'm a bit of a poor girl. They really think wrong. My family's quite rich, not to brag, but just to clear things up. I get a fair amount of money for allowance. I just spend it on books, not on expensive clothes, which my mom is proud of me for.

I sighed, my head swimming with thoughts. It was a while before I heard a howling in the distance. Coyotes. I guess it should have bothered me that I was alone, but I didn't really think anything of horror movies and they had never showed their faces in Forks before. I glanced at my watch. 9:00 pm. I tilted my head back, letting the sun splash onto my face and sighed deeply.

_Riiiinnnggg. Riiinnngggg!_

I slumped my shoulders. Who could be calling at this time of night? I got up, streatching before climbing agilely down from the roof. It was about a 5 feet drop, which wasn't a problem for me. I landed on my feet, and hurried to get the phone. "Hello?"

"Angela!"

I smiled. "Hi, Bella. How are you, dear?" the terms of endearment came as a habit, especially since my mother used them constantly around me and my brother.

"I'm just fantastic!" she sounded like it, though I thought I could hear a bit of stress in her voice. Must be trouble in paradise? I shook my head. Jessica was starting to rub off on me. I had to stop thinking about gossip.

"Great. What's up?"

"Hey, I was thinking. You're parents are gone right?"

I nodded, though she couldn't see me. "Yeah,"

"Do you want to stay at my house for the break? My dad said it was alright."

A sleepover? I'd never had a sleepover, really. It sounds shocking, but Jessica never invited me, friends as we are. She always liked gossip, and I never really bothered with it. "Sure." I bent down to pick up my Westie Terrier dog, Daisy. Westies look exactly like Carin Terriers. Like Toto, in the Wizard of Oz, except Westies are white. "Can I bring Daisy?"

Bella laughed. "Aw, I love that little dog. Sure you can."

"Great, when should I come over?"

"Now, if you want. I'm making a late dinner, but I think you've already had dinner, correct?"

I grinned. "Pasta with my mom's home made marinara sauce."

"Ohoo, do you have more of that? I'm making pasta right now."

I laughed. "Sure thing. I'll be over in fifteen minutes."

"Excellent. See you then!"

"Bye, Bella."

I quickly gathered my things in a school duffle bag. I ran to the shower to get my shampoo and toiletries and makeup. I'm not vain, but there are cute boys at school, and like any other teenage girl, I want to impress them. Just a layer of mascara on the top and bottom and a bit of smudged eyeliner. Nothing bombshell about it. Not that I'd ever had the courage to ask one out. I'm not that pretty. I've got fairly tan skin, with brown eyes and brown hair. My dad says I've got my mothers eyes, and my mother's eyes are amazing. They're a soft chocolate brown, and for my mother, you can always tell what she's thinking by looking into her eyes. They're kind, and sweet and non-judgemental, which is why my dad married her. Not because of her eyes, but because she was so selfless and sweet.

I'm fair height for my age - 5' 6", though I think I've stopped growing. I made a mental note to ask Dr. Cullen next time I saw him at the doctors office.

I threw all my stuff into my duffle bag and grabbed my phone, phone charger and laptop along with Daisy's sleeping pillow that I made for her, and grabbed my car keys. I made sure to lock up the house, double checking the padlock in the back door, and I scooped Daisy up, heading out. I locked the door, and dumped my stuff in my car's trunk, along with Daisy's pillow. I put Daisy in the back seat, where she sat quietly down and I climbed into the driver's seat. It was fairly quiet outside, and I smiled to myself. I pulled out of the driveway and headed off to Bella's house.

Halfway to Bella's house, Daisy started acting extremely weird. She stood on her hind legs and looked out the window. It was an unusual thing to do for her. For a Carin Terrier, Daisy was quite docile. Always quiet and sweet, never barking when the doorbell rang or anything. All of a sudden, Daisy started growling and barking like mad, snarling at the bushes.

I stopped the car. We were near the Quilute territory, I noticed. Daisy hopped into the passenger's seat and barked like crazy. "Daisy, what's wrong with you?" she'd never done anything like this. The window was open. I realized this too late. Daisy climbed out, and shot off into the bushes. "DAISY!" I yelled, and unbuckled my seatbelt, taking the keys and getting out. "Daisy!"

Luckily I was dressed in pants and converse, so I wouldn't get stung by any nettles. I darted after her. I could see her little white tail as she hopped through the brush. Finally, I could see her stop. "Daisy, come back here!"

I ran faster after her, and lunged for her. "Bad girl! Bad girl, Daisy!"

I lay on the forest floor, and bumped into something. I looked up, and my breath caught in my throat. I couldn't scream. There was a huge golden brown wolf, the size of a horse standing right over me. I looked at it, horrified. Suddenly, a deep tremor seemed to pass through the wolf, and it growled, deep and echoing through the forest. Daisy whined. I scrambled up, finally willing my muscles to move and I backed up, running into a tree. "Oh my god..." I whispered, and ran as fast as I could with Daisy in my arms. "Ohh, god..." I all but threw Daisy into the back seat, and hit the gas pedal. My car squealed out onto the road and I sped to Bella's house.


	2. Chapter Two

******A/N: **Thanks to you all who subscribed and reviewed. I hope you like this chapter. Sorry it's a bit short =) Also, I changed the color of the wolf to midnight black. Just to let you know. Enjoy! R/R please 3  
As you guys all know, I don't own Twilight or any of it's characters.

* * *

**I Have Died Everyday**

**Chapter Two**

_Bella's Point of View_

Angela was late. I set the pasta to boil after I got off the phone with her. I was glad Angela wasn't one to ask a lot of prying questions. Eating dinner at 9 in the evening was pushing it, even for me. Angela knew that, but maybe her mind was somewhere else. I sure was. Edward took me to lunch today, and packed a picnic, obviously for one, but I had fun with him anyways.

There was a screech of a car, and I realized as I looked out the window that it was Angela's car. She nearly clipped my truck, but I noticed that she looked upset. In fact, she looked more upset than I'd ever seen her before. I flung open the front door, and hurried down to meet her. "Angela, what-?"

"Oh, my god, Bella," Angela threw open the car door, and ran to me. "Oh, _god, _Bella-"

Angela was so pale, and I took her shoulders, shaking her slightly. "What _happened_, Angela?"

Angela looked at me, her eyes pleading, as if the next thing she was going to say was going to put her in an insane asylum. I knew I had heard more than fiction to know that what she probably had to say was low key compared to what I knew about vampires and werewolves.

Then, she explained to me what happened. How Daisy had ran off into the brush. How Angela had chased after her, and ran into the huge wolf. "He just stood there." Angela stammered through her explanation. "He was huge! Like...size of a horse huge, and he-he growled at me... The-the weird thing is...now that I think about it...he wasn't really glaring at me. I feel like I might have surprised him. He kind of started to shake, then he growled." Angela had spaced out, trailing off, her eyes clearly showing that she was reliving the moment. I shook her a bit more. "Angela."

Angela jumped, and turned to look at me. Angela had seen one of Sam's pack. She had seen a wolf-werewolf at that, and she had startled him. She'd said the color of the wolf was a midnight black color with brown eyes. _Paul..._

"I'm sorry-you probably think I'm crazy..." Angela stammered, running a hand through her hair, and turning back to her car, getting her stuff out. I went to help her. She hurried, flinging open the trunk and getting her stuff out. Her duffle bag split open, and some of her clothes fell out of the bag. I knelt down to help her. "Angela."

Angela looked up at me, her eyes frightened and pleading for me to believe her. "I believe you." I told her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Angela's shoulders slumped, and she breathed out a sigh of relief. "It's all starting to seem like a dream, Bella." She said, and grabbed her stuff, locking her car. Daisy pranced after us, a white bouncing spot in the dark hues of the night. I laughed. She was always a bright and happy dog. All of a sudden, Daisy did a double take, and jumped about a foot in the air. Angela was already in the house. I grabbed Daisy, getting the feeling she was going to leap after whatever was in the bushes. "Oh, no you don't." I told her, and put her inside the house. I patted my pockets, and realized I had dropped my keys somewhere outside. "Angela, you can turn on more lights." I told her. I knew she was terrified of the dark, and the moon was gone behind the evergreen trees.

"Thanks Bella."

"Yeah, sure. I'm going to go outside for a sec, I dropped my keys."

I walked out, shutting the screen door and went down to the driveway. I searched for a silver glint of my keys in the grass, though I didn't see anything. It was strange, I usually had them in my pocket. I was starting to wonder where they were, when I heard a rustle in the bushes beside me. I jumped back against Angela's car. "Who's there?"

There was a brief whine, and I knew who it was. "_Paul._ _What are you doing here?_" I hissed at the bushes. Soon, the bushes were parted by a massive paw, and a huge raven black wolf was staring at me. I looked at him, eyebrows raised. The wolf whined a bit more. "Paul, I can't understand you."

The wolf huffed a sigh, and sauntered back into the woods. There was a rustle, and I knew he'd phased back. Paul soon emerged.

"Paul?"

Paul's eyes went from my house to me. "Bella, I-"

"Paul, spit it out, Angela's waiting inside."

"Is that her name?"

It suddenly hit me. Paul's eyes were huge, and his breathing was ragged. A look I'd seen all to similar on Edward's face when he looked at me passed over Paul's face when he glanced to the house. I sighed resignedly. Well, Jacob told me there was no way of stopping it, even if the other person pushes them away. "You've imprinted on Angela." I stated, looking at Paul in the eyes.

Paul looked down, and merely nodded. I sighed again, and bit my lip. "Okay...I'll see if she wants to come to your guys' next bonfire."

Paul looked at me, a grateful look on his face. "You'd do that?"

"If I didn't I'm sure there would be another way you would have stopped by. She's staying with me for the week, so I'll let you know soon."

Paul smiled. It was so bright, it outshone the moon. "Alright, Paul, I know. Just go home!" I pushed him back. "Take it easy, Alright?"

Paul snapped into a military salute. "Yes ma'am!"

I sighed. This was going to be interesting.


	3. Chapter Three

**I Have Died Everyday**

**Chapter Three**

_Angela's Point of View_

I slept downstairs in the living room where they had a fold out bed in the couch. I didn't mind. The living room was a nice open space, and I settled in quite nicely.

Bella and I sat on my new bed, watching a movie while the popcorn was in the microwave. We paused the movie to get the popcorn when the timer dinged. I walked into the kitchen, I took a big bowl out and emptied most of the popcorn into the bowl. Bella loved butter and salt, which I was fine with. I poured myself some tea and headed back out there, giving Bella her hot chocolate. "Hey, Angela,"

"Yeah?"

"A couple of my friends who live on the reservation are going to have a bonfire and tell stories tomorrow night." Bella began, looking down at her mug. "They invited me..."

"Oh," I raised my eyebrows. That sounded fun. "Well, if you wanted to go, then you should. I'm fine here."

"Well, I told them about you and they told me you could come. They said you were invited as well."

I looked at Bella, sensing something else. She just looked back, shrugging. "So, what do you think?"

I sighed. I knew something was going on, but I wasn't entirely sure it was about me, so I didn't ask. "Sure, sounds like fun." I grinned. "It'll be something different."

Bella grinned back. "Great. Yeah their bonfires are amazing. And the food is incredible also."

I laughed. "Well you know how much I like food." it was half sarcasm, half the truth. I loved to eat food, but I loved to cook. It was one of my passions, and I kind of kept it a secret, except from Bella. She had kindly volunteered her taste to my various experiments.

Bella laughed. "Yes I do," she said, obviously remembering my experiments. "But you're starting to work at the diner, right?"

I nodded. "Jack finally gave me the job."

"He wouldn't give it to you?" Bella looked genuinely surprised.

"No, he all but handed it to me on a silver platter. I wanted to be a waitress. He wanted me to be a cook in the kitchens."

Bella gasped. "But your college-"

"Is going to be fine." I reassured her. "Im applying for scholarships and I'm paying out of my pocket. I'm fine, Bella." I said, laughing quietly. Bella looked at me for a second, but I was intent on staying focused on the frozen screen. She didn't know I had a wealthy inheritance, and I intended to keep it that way. She finally un paused it, and we watched the movie in silence.

I woke up in the morning, early. I searched for cereal in the cupboard and utensils. I finished my breakfast and headed out the door, grabbing my keys. "Daisy, behave." I told her. She raised her head, perking her bat ears at me. I made a face at her, before closing the door.

On the drive to work, I thought about the wolf. There was just something about that wolf that didn't seem...I don't know. Wolf like. If that made sense. I realized that he looked at me with a stunned expression, or what appeared to be one. It didn't make sense. Bella had told me that her friends on the reservation were having a bonfire. I was on the Quileute reservation when I saw the wolf. I decided I would ask them tonight. I thought about the wolf on the way to work, but when I got to the diner, I couldn't think anymore about the wolf. I parked, and walked in.

The diner was a small, but neat place. One large rectangular room with tables lining the perimeter, and a dining bar where people can sit and look into the kitchen. I put my hair up in a messy bun, and put on an apron. "Hey, Ben!" I called, walking into the kitchen. "I'm here."

Ben poked his head out of the walk in refrigerator. "Welcome Angela."

Ben was the manager for the little diner in Forks. It was the only diner in our town, and lucky for us, the food was amazing. Ben always had his secret recipes in his cooking, and everybody loved it. I think it was partially _because_ of ben. Benjamin Harker, age 35, single handedly ran his pride and joy. The diner was christened _Harker's_ after Ben's father, who died of cancer, and passed the diner onto Ben.

I smiled, and waved. "What's on for today, Ben?"

"Well, Angela," Ben said, wiping his hands on his apron. "You can start by helping with the dishes. Triston got sick, so we don't really have a dishwasher today."

I nodded. "Sure, I can do that."

I worked on washing the dishes until 9, when the diner opened. "Hey, Ben, I'm going to take orders now." I called. Ben smiled, and waved a thanks with his chef's knife. I laughed. Only Ben could pull off waving at you with a knife and _not_ seem threatening. "Alright. Just ask me if you need help."

I put up my hair in a messy bun, and I put my apron on, grabbing a pad and pen, walking out into the diner. It was already busy with people. Lisa, the maitre 'd walked up to me and smiled. "Hey, Angela. I've already taken tables 1-5 order's, and the rest have been given menus."

I smiled. "Thanks, Lisa."

"No problem. Oh, and watch out for table 7, Ange." Lisa said, catching my arm. I looked over at the table. There was a huge group of young men, all amazingly attractive, tan, black hair, and all sporting the same tattoo on their right bicep.

"Why?"

Lisa looked back at the table. "Just watch out," she said grimly, smirking.

I furrowed my eyebrows, confused, and walked onto table six. I smiled at the friendly familiar faces. "Chief Swan, Billy," I smiled at them. I'd obviously seen Chief Swan, but I'd only met Billy once. I had a good conversation with him, though, and in Forks, one good conversation with another person is enough to consider them a good friend.

"Hello, Angela." Chief Swan said kindly, looking back at his menu. "Billy, you remember Angela Weber?"

Billy looked up at me, a stunned expression on his face. I didn't really get his shocked look, and smiled anyways. "Nice to meet you again." I said.

He nodded again, and smiled. "Same here,"

"Are you guys ready to order?"

"Eggs, bacon, french toast for me," Chief Swan said.

"And pancakes, bacon and orange juice for me please." Billy said, smiling.

I nodded, writing down their orders, and taking their menus. "I'll be right back with your drinks," I said, and walked towards the table seven.

I felt nervous approaching the table. All of them were at least a head taller than me standing, and they were kind of intimidating. "Hello, I'm Angela. What would you like to eat?"

The one on the end with spiky black hair looked up at me, and looked over at his friends. "Well, there are eight of us, so how about we start on the drinks first?"

I looked from side to side. "There are seven of you..."

The boy looked at the numbers. "Oh, where's Paul?"

"He said he had to get something for Trish." the younger, more boyish one said. "He usually gets a coke." he said to me, smiling. "and I'll have a lemonade."

I wrote the two orders down and took the rest of the orders: four mountain dews, two lemonades and one coke.

"Great, I'll be back with those two orders." I said, and turned to go put the orders in the kitchen. "Oh!"

I turned and suddenly found myself staring into deep brown, almost black eyes. I found myself holding my breath. He was so beautiful, with pitch black hair, falling slightly over his amazing eyes.

I snapped out of my reverie, and clutched the tray to my chest, side stepping him. I hurried off, slightly spooked. I couldn't help but notice how he looked at me. Call me a hopeless romantic, but it looked like he was a blind man seeing the sun for the first time.


	4. Chapter Four

**A/N: Thanks you all for the wonderful reviews. =) I appreciate them a lot! This chapter may be confusing, but bear with me. ;)**

* * *

**I Have Died Everyday**

**Chapter Four**

_Full moon_

Shaking limbs. Pain. Hands rip into claws. Bones break and mend. Jaw elongates. Spine breaks and forms tail.

_HOWL._

_I'm hungry..._

_Etala, what have you got?_

Golden eyes stare, tongues loll, jaws bared.

_**I have news, Alpha.**_

_Yes?_

_**I have located the source of the werewolves.**_

Hhhhiiiiisss...

_**I'm sorry, Alpha.**_

_They are __**not**__ true werewolves, Etala! Remember that..._

_**Alpha, we must locate all Children of the Moon as quickly as possible.**_

_There are but three packs, all containing less than 3 members, Etala. We must warn them of the cold ones that now threaten us. Quickly now, Etala._


	5. Chapter Five

**A/N: Thanks to all the reviews! I hope you guys like this chapter. Oh, by the way, the character's point of view's aren't in any specific order. They're just placed wherever I see fit XDD**

**Per usual, I do not own any aspect of Twilight.**

* * *

**I Have Died Everyday**

**Chapter Five**

_Angela's Point of View_

"Ben!" I called, un-tying my apron. "I'm off for my lunch break!" I walked toward the front of the counter, going to grab my keys that were on the counter, when I suddenly ended up on the ground with a killer pain in my butt. There was a huge crash. I'd gripped the counter for support when I fell and took a couple of dishes down with me. I looked down at my high heeled boots, scowling. I flushed bright red as people in the restaurant craned their necks to see what just happened.

"Okay, bye, Angela!" Ben called from the kitchen. "Oh, Angela, I forgot to tell you they waxed the floors today..." His head appeared behind the wall that separated the chopping and stove area from the ovens. His eyes widened, his voice trailing off as he took in the scene. "Oh...well, nevermind."

I scowled at him. "Thanks for the heads up..." I said, my eyes flashing.

He gave a nervous, and somewhat hilariously high pitched giggle before disappearing behind the wall again, presumably continuing his cooking. "No problem!"

I sighed, and grabbed the bar for support. All of a sudden, a shadow appeared over me. I looked up. It was the boy who I'd bumped into. He was looking at me, the corner of his mouth turned up in a small smile. "Hey." he said, holding a hand out to me. I looked at it. "Need a hand?"

For some reason it took me a while to process what he was asking. Suddenly I got it, and grabbed his hand. He hauled me up like I weighed nothing. His hand was surprisingly hot to the touch. I released his hand, shaking mine. He had a strong grip. "Ahh, thanks..." I said, smiling.

"You're Angela, right?" he asked.

I blinked, surprised. "Yeah. Angela Weber."

"I'm Paul."

That name struck a bell.

When I didn't respond with any sense of recognition, he motioned to the table I'd served in the morning. "I'm with them. We live on the reservation."

"Oh!" I said, now recognizing the group. "Yes, I know you. You guys are holding the bonfire tonight, right?"

He nodded, looking out the window. I looked. It was beginning to cloud up. "If it gets worse than this, then we'll have to cancel, but if it stays this way, then yeah, we're going to have it."

I smiled. "Great, I'll be there!" I glanced down at my watch. "Well, I gotta go. Lunch break."

Paul nodded. "Oh. Okay, I'll see you tonight."

I nodded, and walked out the door.

That night, Bella and I were getting ready. I was having a hard time deciding what to wear, while Bella was having a difficult time finding something else.

"You know," I called from the bathroom. I'd washed my hair and shaved, though no doubt it would be cold, so there was no point. That was the thing about some girls. If they _felt_ pretty, they were more confident. "I wish you would tell me _what_ you were looking for, Bella. Then I could help you."

_CRASH._

I poked my head out the door, and looked to see Bella sprawled on the ground. "Bella?" I said, hurrying out to help her up. She groaned, hand to her head and looked at me. "You know, I hate to tell you Angela, but it's going to be cold. You might want to put on something more than jeans and a tank top."

I decided to ignore that comment, and I sighed, helping her up. "Are you alright?" She nodded, but stumbled again. I reached out a hand to steady her. "I'll take this as a no."

"No, no no," Bella said, waving her hand to shoo me away. "I'm fine!"

I put my hand to her head and withdrew it. I looked at it, and held my hand out to her. There was a bright red stain of blood in my palm. "Yeah, sure you are, Bella." I said, and took her to the couch. I forced her to stay put while I finished getting ready. I changed shirts, putting on a cableknit v neck sweater, and my fleece on. I pulled on boots so I wouldn't get sand in my shoes, and grabbed my keys and cell phone.

Bella looked at me, and tilted her head to the side. She winced, as if the action caused her pain. "Don't take this the wrong way, but those are True Religion Jeans, Angela, I thought you couldn't afford those."

I looked down at my jeans and flushed. Luckily it was dark, so Bella couldn't see me. "I never say anything at school, but my parents are kind of..."

"Rich?" Bella put in helpfully. I nodded.

"Oh." she said.

"Please don't tell anyone." I went to the kitchen and got her a bundle of towels. "Put that on your head, and put pressure on it."

She nodded, obeying. "Alright, but why?"

"Because you're bleeding, and it's good to put pressure on you're wounds when they're bleeding!" I said, exasperated.

"No!" Bella made a face. "I mean why don't you want me to tell anyone?"

"Because I'm happy being the mousy smart girl that people kind of ignore." I responded, helping her up off the couch and walking to the door. "I don't want a lot of attention, especially if it's just because my mom and dad own the Callah and Weber Group."

Bella froze and stopped, looking at me. "Angela, you _do _realize what Callah and Weber is, right?"

I nodded, tugging her out the door and shutting it behind us. "Yes, I know."

"Angela, that's the second largest privately owned company in the United States." Bella said, her voice unsteady. I sighed, and led her down the stairs to my car. "Yes, I know, and the Romanov Group is the first!" I put Bella in the passenger seat and got in the drivers seat.

"Angela, I promise, I won't tell anyone, alright?" Bella told me, putting a hand on my shoulder. I looked at her, grateful. "Thanks, Bella." I said, and turned to back up the driveway. Bella turned on the radio. I was grateful for that. I didn't want to talk now, and Bella seemed to get that.

We stayed in a comfortable silence until I turned onto the road that led to the hospital.

"What, Angela, where are we going?"

I looked over at her, and pulled into the parking lot of the hospital. "Going to have your head looked at. Clearly there's something wrong with it."

"I'm going to ignore that double meaning, and just tell you I'm _fine_!" Bella said, crossing her arms. I got out and walked around to her side, pulling her out. "Of course you are, Bella."

I locked the car door and led her to the hospital double doors.

"No!" Bella protested, but I went behind her and pushed her towards the door. "You know, for someone so quiet and small you're really strong."

"Self defense class!" I said, pushing her through the double doors. "It comes in handy- hey, put that towel back on your head, Bella!"

"I didn't know we had a self defense class." Bella said, thinking, putting the blood soaked towel up to her head again.

I went up to the receptionist. "Hey, I'm bringing in Isabella Swan." I told her. "She has a mild wound on her head, and I was wondering if you could help?"

The receptionist nodded, smiling. "Of course, I'll let Doctor Cullen know you're here."

"I'm sorry, it's so last minute." I said weakly. "But she-"

"It's alright, Angela."

I whipped around to see Carlisle Cullen behind me, smiling. "Dr. Cullen!" I said, smiling back. "Hi, could you take a look at Bella?"

Bella stood up, grumbling. "It's just a bump," she said. "nothing to worry about."

Carlisle looked at Bella, and sighed, leading her into the first exam room. I followed, and sat in the seats meant for the people waiting. Bella sat on the patient's table. She had finally fallen silent. I laughed. Carlisle came into the room, and put gloves on. He took an instrument that they look in your eyes with, and held it up to her face. Carlisle did all the normal tests and wrote a few things down. "Well, it looks like you have a mild concussion, Bella."

Bella glared at the floor. "Of course I do."

Carlisle laughed. "I'm afraid I have to stitch that wound up though," Bella wrinkled her nose. "I hate needles." she groaned.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, Bella," Carlisle said, grabbing a needle and a thick thread. I realized he was going to do it now, and I paled. "Uh..."

Bella looked at Carlisle, who turned to me. "Angela, you can wait outside if you want."

"Better yet, go to the bonfire without me." Bella said. "Any longer and you'll be late."

I shook my head. "Bella, how could I?"

She let out an exasperated sigh.

Carlisle turned to me. "Angela, I can bring Bella to you when I'm done. We'll just be a few seconds behind you."

I looked at Bella. She looked back at me. I could practically see her will for me to go to the bonfire. I sighed, defeated, and got up. "I'll hold you to your promise, Dr." I said grimly, and shut the door behind me. I was halfway down the hall when I realized I'd left my keys in there on the seat next to me.

I hurried back, and opened the door. "Sorry, I forgot my keys." I said, and smiled nervously, heading back out the door. I was disturbed, now troubling over what I'd just heard. Call me crazy, but I thought I just heard Bella say _Paul imprinted on Angela._


	6. Chapter Six

**A/N: This short chapter may clear your minds about Chapter Three. =)**

* * *

**I Have Died Everyday**

**Chapter Six**

_Children of the Moon_

"Rishka?" The alpha male turned to his second in command, Etala. "What, Etala?" he growled, turning his yellow eyes towards her. It was not like him to chose a female as a second in command, but Etala was the best of his pack.

Etala walked up to him. "Rishka, we've located the cold ones. They live in Forks. Not far from here." Etala sat on the edge of Rishka's desk. The pack of wolves lived in a small town as to not be conspicuous. Rishka operated a famous underground club. Nothing like a mob boss or anything, but pretty damn close.

Rishka curled his hands in to fists, and brushed Etala off of the desk. Etala skittered back a few steps, but kept her eyes locked on Rishka. "Rishka. Do you know the Callah and Weber group?" she demanded, blinking her steel grey eyes at the alpha male.

Rishka focused his eyes back on his second in command, and showed his yellowing teeth. It was the closest Etala had seen to a grin on her boss's face in a long time. Etala kept her gaze on him, unflinching. "Guess who just imprinted on the President's daughter?"

Rishka's attention was captured. "Do tell, Etala." he said silkily. "Do tell."

Etala knew she had his full attention. "If we get there in time, we can kill two birds with one stone. Do you see where I'm going with this?"

Rishka's mind was reeling. Of course. If they held the daughter of the presidents of the Callah and Weber Group for ransom, no only would the pack of mutts in Forks be at their mercy, so would the Callah and Weber Group. "I do see...That's interesting. Very interesting." Rishka said, and typed something up on his computer. "Get Yvette and Carson. Be ready in an hour."


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

I Have Died Everyday

Shapeshifter

Angela's Point of View

I looked across from me at the camp fire. Immediately a pair of dark hazel eyes were there to meet mine. They were so dark, the reflection of the fire was clear and sharp in his eyes. I flushed and suddenly became interested in a small beetle that was worming it's way under the heavy log I was sitting on.

Billy Black was telling stories. Stories that gave you chills up your back. I glanced at Paul across the campfire. His gaze was ready to snap up to mine as soon as I shifted my eyes. I should be paying attention, I know, but Paul made it so distracting for me. Normally I wasn't one for being distracted especially during an amazing story. I kept my gaze fixed to his. There was something in that gaze of his that made it impossible to look away.

"Angela." I jerked my eyes away from Paul's at the sound of my name, and realized Bella was sitting next to me. She had a bandage around her head. I frowned, tapping the bandages lightly. "You've got to be more careful with yourself or your going to give Edward a coronary one of these days. He's going to die of worry."

She giggled. "He'll be fine." she whispered back. I shook my head before turning back to the fire. One word they'd said caught my interest. Imprint.

I listened carefully while Billy's deep voice said:

Shapeshifters imprint on the person he's bound to the moment he sees her. It is described as being pulled toward that person, while a glowing heat fills him; the connection with everything else is severed, and only the imprintee is left to matter, leaving the shapeshifter with a deep need to provide the imprintee anything she needs or wants.

Imprinting can't be forced on anyone, no matter how much the shapeshifter may want it.

If an imprintee is killed, the imprinter will never be able to forget or forgive. If the killer happens to be another pack member, there would be no other choice than to fight to the death. Therefore, the most important law among the La Push shapeshifters is that no wolf may kill a fellow wolf imprintee.

It is unknown whether the shapeshifter could go one day without being in contact with his imprintee, the separation involved potentiallycausing both of them pain. What would happen if a wolf was rejected by his imprintee is also unknown, though this is assumed to be almost impossible; the imprinter is deemed to be the "perfect match" to the imprintee - he will be anything she may want or need, making rejection extremely unlikely. Should it happen, the imprinter may feel unspeakable pain.

It is implied that once a shapeshifter imprints he'll be able spend the rest of his life aging alongside his imprintee once he's able to quit phasing. It's also implied that should the imprintee be long-living or immortal, the imprinter may live alongside her as long as he can phase every so often. It is unknown whether shapeshifters need to stop phasing and for how long before breeding.

I probably wasn't aware that my mouth was open wide. Bella gently touched my chin and closed it. Billy continued to speak, but I had heard enough.

"Bella," I whispered.

Bella looked at me. "Yeah?"

"When I left you in the hospital I thought I heard something you mentioned to Dr. Carlisle about me." I looked at Bella who had suddenly become very interested in her feet. "Has someone imprinted on me?"

Bella looked up at me. I could tell, ss crazy as the question sounded, I knew I had hit the nail on the head. She slowly nodded. "So all this werewolf stuff is true?"

Another nod.

"The cold ones..." Billy had told a story before the story about Imprinting. It had been about people called the cold ones. Blood suckers, immortal, impossibly beautiful...

I suddenly remembered doing a bio lab. with Edwards sister, Alice, a few months ago. I remember that I had accidentally mixed the wrong ingredients and almost blew the entire lab up, but she'd grabbed my arm faster than I could blink. I remembered her grip being ice cold, like iron, even though she'd let go in even less time than it had taken her to take my arm in the first place. "The Cullen's...they're the cold ones. The..."

Bella looked at me, taking a deep breath. "We would call them Vampires these days."

I put my head in my hands. I could feel a headache coming on. It always happened when my mind was spinning with facts. The doctor liked to put it as my brain was processing things faster than I could keep up with, and as a side effect, I got headaches and dizziness. "Vampires? Like...Dracula, vampires?"

Bella shook her head, looking around at everyone. The Cullen's were all talking animatedly with the rest of the tribe, now that Billy's story time had broken up, though I'm sure they were acutely aware of the conversation going on between Bella and I. "Come with me." Bella took my hand and led me away from the fire, along the beach. She told me everything. Starting from the beginning, when shed first met Edward, to finding out about all the powers the vampires have - strength, speed, agility, extra powers like mind reading, seeing into the future, calming moods, extra strength - to when the vampire James lured her into the old ballet studio. By the time she finished, we had walked to the big rock about a mile down and back. I had even more of a headache than before. "Look I'm sorry I kept this from you, but the vampires, the HEAD vampires in Italy...they would have killed me on the spot if I told anyone."

"So why are you telling me?!" I looked at Bella, stopping a few feet away from our original spot.

"Because..." Bella looked back at the crackling fire. "Look, the werewolves are a part of this amazing world - being with them, the vampires can't hurt you, it's a law that goes even deeper than than the history they teach us in those lame school books, ok? You can't be hurt here! You're safe because-"

"Because someone has imprinted on me...and the most important law among the La Push shapeshifters is that no wolf may kill a fellow wolf imprintee." I said in verbatim.

Bella blinked. "Wow, you're not the head of the whole class for nothing, are you?"

"I'm good with facts like that. But focus Bella..." I looked at her seriously. My heart started beating faster. Imprintee. Someone had Imprinted on me, and we were bound together forever. It sounded ridiculous, but I knew it was true because I felt...complete. Ever since that first night of seeing the wolf, who I now assumed was one of the wolves of the tribe, I felt like I didn't have anything missing from me. I didn't need to ask anymore questions because it all made sense. Only one question remained. "Who?"

I could feel my heart in my head along with my pounding headache. I hoped that I had found someone that was destined to be with me and that he would love me as I loved him. I already knew who it was. I didn't need Bella to confirm it. But surely enough, her gaze slowly shifted from me to the young man I had been making eye contact with all evening. I looked at him again and met his gaze. I found his name in my heart and spoke. "Paul..."


	8. Chapter Eight

**I Have Died Everyday**

**Chapter Eight**

_Paul's Point of View_

I heard her whisper my name, and I knew at once. Bella had told her. Right after that, everyone took a food break. I, however, left the bonfire and once I was out of sight, I phased. I needed time to think. About what exactly? Hell. I didn't know.

The first time I saw Angela wasn't even face to face. It was more like face to muzzle. And she was terrified. I knew she would be. But I couldn't help it. I didn't know that little white dog would come prancing after me, never mind the girl that came afterward. It was shocking. I knew then and there that Angela would be the one that would make me complete. And I didn't even get to imprint on her when I was human. The elder's favors were not with me that day.

I sighed and heard a small gasp. I looked up. And the elder's favors were certainly not with me now. Standing a few yards away, a hand over her mouth and horror in her eyes, was Angela. Well, shit.

"Angela," I tried to say. But it all came out as a growl. Or a whine, in my perspective.

I had no idea what Angela was going to do. She stood completely still. I could sit down where I was or I could take a step. I debated on it for too long. She darted. No!

I heard her running hard, avoiding every branch and root. I was digging an angry hole in the ground, growling, tearing out roots and flowers and plants by the bulldoze. There was a faint thump and a cry of pain. I looked up, and immediately smelled blood. She must have tripped.

I quickly loped to her side where she let out a whimper, her hands above her in a protective shield. "No, no, no, please let me be," she pleaded. I let out a frustrated huff. What had I done to make her so scared? Oh that's right. I was a wolf, bigger than a horse with menacing eyes and huge canines that could rip a shark in half. Duh.

I sighed and breathed a jet of warm air on her. I nudged her gently with my nose. She appeared to have fainted. Oh boy. And she had a huge gash on her cheek. I sent up a howl, knowing the other pack members would hear and come to help. Jacob and Sam were first there, in wolf form.

_Oh Paul..._

_Hey, she fainted on me and hit her head! I didn't do anything!_

Sam huffed. _I know, I know._

Jacob phased into human form, pulling on his jeans. "Should we take her to the Cullens?"

I glared at him. _Why? She's bleeding!_

Sam let out a sharp woof. _Calm down, Paul. Jacob meant to see Dr. Cullen._

_Oh. Yes, I suppose so._

Jacob bent down and took her gently in his arms. I know it was ridiculous, but seeing her in his arms made my hair stand on end. Jacob set her on my back. "She'll be fine, Paul." he said, giving me a clap on the back. I huffed a thanks at the both of them before sprinting off in the Cullen's direction.

Before I got to the Cullens house, I phased and pulled on my jeans. I pulled Angela back into my arms and walked up to their house. Carlisle met me at the door, his forehead creased with worry. "Alice saw you coming." he said simply, stepping aside to let me in. I nodded, setting Angela on the couch. Carlisle looked at Angela. She wasn't moving but I could very well hear her heart. At least I knew she wasn't seriously hurt.

I looked up at Carlisle. "She keeps seeing me in my wolf form." I gritted my teeth. "How am I supposed to get her to accept me if she keeps seeing me that way?"

Carlisle, who had gotten his aid kit and was tending to Angela turned and looked at me. "First of all, calm down, Paul." I realized I was trembling, and sat at the edge of the couch. "Second," Carlisle said, taking the cotton soaked with peroxide and swiping Angela's forehead clean of the blood. "don't be hard on yourself. It's not your fault and you've just imprinted. I know you want to keep her safe, but she can't be protected at all times. And plus, this is a very minor scrape. Angela will be fine."

I sighed, putting my head in my hands. "Where is everyone?"

"Hunting. We haven't done it in a while. I had some paperwork I had to finish."

I looked closer and saw the doctor's eyes were sullen and black as coal.

"Jesus, doc. I'm sorry I kept you from hunting. You look terrible."

Carlisle laughed and smiled. "I'll be fine. I'll join them as soon as I finish here."

"Thanks." I said, and stood by anxiously while the vamp did his stuff. He even asked me to hold some things of him. Other than that, we stood beside Angela in silence. Soon, her eyelids fluttered and she opened her eyes.

I stiffened, wanting to dart away. When she gave a gasp and jackknifed up, I jumped, not knowing wether I should say anything.

We just sat there, frozen in time. Staring into each others eyes.


	9. Chapter Nine

**11/15/12 - I'm back! ^_^ Important note for those of you who have already read the previous chapters. There is a change to chapter SEVEN. I just added in an extra scene in the middle. It's nothing that changes the plot line, but it's significant.**

**Thanks, lovelies!**

_

Chapter Nine

I couldn't take my eyes off of the beautiful man in front of me. Why I felt a pull toward him was beyond me. It was strong, and I'd never felt that way before, ever. I reached out and touched his face. It was smooth. For some reason, I thought this would be a dream, and I pulled back in surprise that it wasn't. Blinking, I looked down at my hand. It was warm, and tingled when I came in contact with the handsome man's face. I jumped slightly when he took my hand in both of his.

"Angela...I know this might be hard to take in, but..."

As he struggled for his words, I struggled for mine. "Who are you...?"

His face fell, his eyes dulling, their sparkle immediately lost.

"I...I feel like...I met you somewhere...in a dream...?"

I wasn't sure if that was a question or not. He didn't seem like he was able to answer it.

"We've...met before...in the woods. Twice..." He told me.

"We have...?" I couldn't remember anything. I closed my eyes, though it hurt, and tried to remember. I saw a white dot that must have been Daisy, bouncing through the woods and I saw a black animal moving toward the both of us...I opened my eyes and blinked again. "You...you were that animal in the woods. And...Billy...he...he was telling us a story. About..werewolves, and...vampi-" I looked at Carlisle, who was in the kitchen, rummaging in the drawers. He finally found a chefs knife and started making something right away. The fluidity of his movements frightened me. I remember seeing it always in the Ens but I never put much thought to it. I remembered Billy's words...

Impossibly graceful, and undeniably beautiful, the cold ones and the wolves have always been enemies. The cold ones are invincible with strength of iron and steel, and speed even the fastest animal could not outrun.

"Vampires..." I looked at him in front of me. "It's all true...all of it..." I finally managed to say his name. "Paul...it's all true...isn't it?" Bella had told me earlier, I knew that but my head was throbbing something fierce and my memories were not to be trusted.

He bowed his head and closed his eyes. "Yes...and...you are now a part of it. I can imagine that Bella has had a hard time keeping this a secret from you, but it was for your own good. There are dangerous people who will kill to keep as many people out of this world as they can. But...they can't hurt you now."

"Because you've imprinted..." I finished, remembering Billy's words. Paul gave me a slight smile.

"Yes..."

That explained the immediate pull I felt towards him. I reached out a hand, placing it on his face and felt immediate warmth. His hand came down on mine and that warmth increased. It took a while to realize it, but his heart seemed to be in the same tempo as mine. I blinked, taking a deep breath. This wasn't easy to take in. I'd been surrounded by vampires my entire life. It was a bit disconcerting, but I knew they wouldn't do anything to hurt my family or friends. Trying to wrap my head around all this was giving me a bear of a headache. "Paul..."

He nodded, and let me lie back down. The last things I could comprehend before I blacked was a soft but warm kiss on my forehead, and my pounding headache.

Opening my eyes I had to double take. I looked beside me. The house had disappeared, and I was surrounded by the wolf pack. Only something was off. I was in the forest, in the middle of the night. It was impossibly cold and a full moon could be seen peeking through the trees. Something was off. I could hear a whimpering, and it wasn't me, but it wasn't any of the wolves. "Hello?" No answer. The whining immediately was cut off and I was alone amongst the wolves.

I could see the wolves' breath in the air, their piercing eyes all on me. I realized that each and every one of them, their claws were glinting in the moons pale light. Looking as if they were made of pure silver and razor sharp, I knew they were not of the Quileute tribe. Sitting up, I looked around me. "Paul?" I asked, trying to convince myself I had some sort of comfort in this dream. None came back to me. I just felt cold.

"Paul is not here...but you are. Angela, Daughter of the President of the Callah and Weber Group. We got lucky tonight." The voice came from my right, the wolf opening and closing it's jaws, but a human voice coming out from it.

"H-how so...?"

The voice was smooth, and entrancing. "Let's just say the tribes, the cold ones and your family all put together will pay a good price to get you back."

My heart was pounding at this point, the temperature below freezing. I could see my breath in the air. Dread was consuming me. I had no idea where I was. The last thing I remember was being inside the Cullen's house. "Please, please don't hurt them," I begged. "Please, I beg of you."

"You humans and your empty pleas for help." The head wolf said, his eyes glittering with malice. "Better make this plea your last." I looked around me; it didn't take an idiot to see that the hunched backs and exposed front teeth of the wolves meant trouble. And I couldn't do a thing about it. It was sudden - all lunged at me, lips curled, eyes blazing, screaming like all hell. I held my arms out in defense and instead of colliding with the matted fur of the wolves, I felt soft fabric, and a warm touch.

I bolted upright, breathing hard. The first thing I saw was Paul sitting at the end of my bed, arms holding my forearms. He was paler than the moon, eyes clouded with worry. Then I noticed all of the Cullen Clan hovering over me, and I realized the screaming in my dream must have been me. Paul was looking like he'd just seen me get tortured. Alice had that unfocused look I saw her sometimes get at school, and Carlisle's hand was at my forehead. I realized I was covered in a cold sweat. "What happened?"

"You blacked out. I just thought you wanted some rest after your fall." Paul said, swallowing. "Then you started murmuring and whimpering, and all of a sudden you started screaming and thrashing. We couldn't wake you up."

I registered this with disbelief, but I could tell Paul wasn't even close to joking.

"I had a bad dream...just a bad dream..." I said, vaguely wondering if my repetition was more for my benefit or theirs.

"What did you see?" Carlisle asked softly. "Can you tell us?"

I looked at Edward, someone who I knew better than I knew all of the Cullen clan because of his relationship with Bella. He shook his head, answering my unspoken question. "I couldn't even get a hold on your dream, Angela. All I could pick up was darkness."

Paul looked like he was about to have a coronary, hearing that even Edward couldn't read my mind while I was sleeping. I put a hand on his shoulder and felt him relax. I looked at the family and told them what I'd seen.

"Wolves. Huge, with glittering eyes and, and matted fur...nothing like you guys," I said to Paul. "The leader had some sort of scar..." I vaguely remembered the details of the main wolf. "Only...the lead wolf...his voice was silky, and he could talk to me in wolf form. His eyes were different from the rest...bottomless, and black. They all had...silver claws, they looked lethal..."

If possible, Paul became even more pale at my last statement. "Carlisle..."

"The Children of the Moon..."

"Who-"

"Carlisle, her arms!" Paul suddenly shouted. Pauls grip on my arms was starting to severely hurt, but they also felt warm, and sticky. A quick glance at the rest told me it was blood. I followed his gaze and immediately felt queasy. Paul pulled his hands away, and I gasped from the sudden pain. My forearms were covered in blood, with four deep gashes running diagonally on my arm. They were exactly where the wolves would have scratched me.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

_Children of the Moon_

There was a roar of fury as the girl quickly disappeared. Rishka turned on his heels, eyes flashing and jowls exposed. "You let her get away." He snarled, snapping his jaws at the shadow that had whimpered. "You miserable thing, you said you could DO IT!" He sent the last two words reverberating through the woods, releasing a murder of screaming crows into the air.

"Rishka, don't be too hard on our guest." Etala's accent was thick - French, and soothing, but the shadow cowered nonetheless. "This was your first time, trying out your new gift n'est pas?" She crooned, slinking forward.

Rishka's ears flickered as he backed down from the shadow and let his best lieutenant take over. He paced back and forth, occasionally looking up at the moon.

Etala lowered her body to the ground, looking at their shadowed guest. "You have an extreme gift, little one. But you must control it. You know what's at stake, you know we are stronger than you, even though you are a newborn. You know what happens if you fail. She dies, and you will be blamed for it. You know we're right." Her voice was kind, but her words were harsh - a threat. "Do it right next time, or you risk everything we've done so far, and you risk your life."

The shadow shuddered, nodding as it sank back to the ground.

Etala raised her head to the alpha and nodded. Rishka growled and advanced toward the shadow. "You know what's at stake." He said, and proceeded to blow a puff of cold air on the shadow, which proceeded to shudder and slump further to the ground.

"Let's go." Rishka said, and leapt forward, their captive nestled in between his shoulders.

"Allons-y!" Etala screamed into the night and lunged after the leader.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven**

_Angela's Point of View_

"Bye Ben." I said as the owner closed down the kitchen area. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Ben nodded, looking at my arm. Thank god the injured arm was my left hand. I would have been royally screwed if it had been my writing arm. I needed it for work. I flowed Bens gaze to my arm and sighed. It had been tightly and expertly bandaged up by Carlisle past night, and although I'd gotten through today perfectly fine, Ben seemed cautious to leave me alone for closing. "Ange, are you sure you're going to be okay? I mean - you almost dropped table 7's order, if it weren't for the nice young man at the table, you would have had the food ON you..."

I sighed. Paul had thankfully been at table 7, and caught me before my arm gave out and I'd dropped the food. Embarrassing, but seeing the concerned look in his eyes, I decided not to be that flustered, and walked swiftly away after that. Paul thankfully left quietly after his meal with Jacob, giving me time to de-fluster myself. "I'm FINE Ben," I said for the umpteenth time. "just go home, be with Elena!" Elena was Ben's fiancé, the librarian of Forks. I'd met her a few times before and she was perfect for Ben. She showed up at just the right times when Ben was stressed out, and she pulled him right out of his stupor. She seemed to be the only one who could do that lately. I used to be able to, but Ben as of late was more stressed than usual. It was understandable. There was someone coming into the cafe next week, and he was interested in helping us out to expand beyond just Forks. We all understood it was just a one time offer and we all helped Ben carry the stress. Our jobs were possibly at stake as well. "Ben!" He looked like a zombie. "Get some sleep, what'd you do last night, stare at a tv screen? Go home, it's only 6:30, I'll be done closing by 7." I went over to the register. We'd already divided the tips for today, so I just needed to close down the register. Keying in my staff code, I selected the options of closing the register down. The cash drawer popped open and I took most of it out, leaving $90 for tomorrow.

Ben looked at me. "Angela, you're amazing, you know that? Remind me to give you a raise when I get the chance..."

I blinked, almost dropping the money and receipts. "Are you serious? Even with that big shot guy coming next week, don't you want this place looking its ABSOLUTE best? Even with all the new stuff it's going to take a lot of-"

"Angela, I know what I'm doing. Trust me. You're worth it, you help out tremendously and there's no one who deserves it better than you." Ben pulled on his hat and coat. "It's freezing out there so be careful. And seriously, Angela, get some rest. You can have the morning off, take the time to heal that arm. We're gonna need it next week."

I couldn't believe it. Dropping the remaining deposit in the safe, I leaned against the counter. "Ben, are you serious?"

"Hey." He grinned. "This ain't all for you doll face, I'm gonna need your help next week and you gotta get better for that, alright?"

I couldn't believe it. "Wow Ben, thanks so much. You're the best! I promise I won't let you down!"

Ben smiled and pocketed his keys. "There's no way you could. Night, Ange."

"Night Ben," I said, waving. I leaned back on the counter, relaxing from the daze of the past few hours. Taking a deep breath, I put on my iPod and started bleaching down the tables, putting the ketchup bottles in the fridge and stacking all the salt and pepper packets on a tray. The bell on the door rang as I was carrying back the salt and pepper. "Sorry sir, we're-" I stopped, my breath almost taken away. It was Paul, dressed in jeans, a t shirt, hoodie and motorcycle jacket. Goddammit he made that look incredibly amazing. "Paul..." I said. He smiled and walked to me.

"Well hello there," he said, grinning. "Whatcha up to?"

"Closing up the cafe, what does it look like?" I smiled back.

"Here," Paul took the tray from me with ease and walked toward the pantry. "let me get that for you."

"Hey!"

"You're in no good shape to be carrying heavy objects around." Paul set the tray down, and took my good hand, leading me over to a table. He sat me down and took the chair across from me, my hands enveloped in his. "Now," he said, eyes fixed on mine. "Tell the truth, Angela - what hurts?"

I winced. "I have a huge headache. Ben just offered me a raise and we've got this huge businessman coming in next week to look over the place. It's a lot of pressure on all of us."

"What's his name?"

"No idea. Ben just said it was SUPER imperative we all be at the top of our game. Paul, I need my arm to get better, now..."

Paul looked down, placing a hand over the bandages. "Trust me, no one wants you better more than I do. I'm still concerned about that infection."

I sighed. Last night after Paul had finished shouting for someone to do something about my arm, Carlisle had wiped the gashes as much as he could and basically bathed my arm in hydrogen peroxide before wrapping it expertly in gauze. Alice warned us immediately afterward that she could see an infection, but it was fuzzy.

"That silver in their claws must have something to do with the fact that Alice couldn't see the infection." I said. "Look, Paul I'm not worried about it. I should be fine, look I'm feeling fine, my arm just twinges a bit right now." I held my arm out and waved it around. Luckily it was dark and Paul couldn't see the grimace that flitted across my face briefly while I tried to convince him I was fine.

Paul stared at me, echoed my sigh and leaned back. "I just...listen, I'm new to this whole imprint thing too, so I don't have all of the answers but, Angela, I know you're lying. I know it hurts more than ever at night, I know for some reason when you step into the moonlight that it starts burning, and I know that you're hiding that fact to save the pain for me. But what you don't get is that being an imprintee, being someone who's imprinted on another person..." I jumped as he grabbed my hands and leaned in close. God those eyes... "Your pain? I can feel it. I can feel those gashes in your arm just as much as you can. Whenever you step into the moonlight, that burning pain that flares up? It wakes me up in the night and I have half a mind to just make you stay at my house where I can watch over you. But I know that you don't like to be hovered over so I'm trying to keep my distance, but don't you see?!" He stood up, walking to the window. "Angela, we're in this together..." I looked down, startled at what he said. He knew everything I thought I'd done such a good job hiding in the past 24 hours. The hurting, the sharp pain when I walked in the moonlight, how I woke up screaming last night. I suppose Bella could have told him about the screaming. She nearly split her head back open again racing down the stairs to help me when she heard me screaming.

I looked over at Paul, his back turned from me, looking out the window. I hardly met him a few days ago and he was beginning to become a common reoccurrence in my life. He was important to me. Even when he left earlier this morning, although I as relieved to have the space to myself, I also felt like a part of me was missing. Walking over to him, I laid a hand on his shoulder. He was shaking. I looked at his face, drenched in moonlight and I almost recoiled. His face was etched with fury. "Paul..."

"Angela, whoever did this to you...those Children of the Moon...I'm going to rip their hearts out..." His voice trembled.

"Paul, please! You're scaring me..." I exclaimed, putting both hands on his back. Seeing someone angry mad terrified me. I hated seeing people loose control of themselves. "Please, we'll find whoever did this, we'll make sure they never do this again, just please, calm down. I can't stand it when someone gets mad."

His shaking stopped, but I could still see his hands were balled up into tight fists. "Come on Paul, please. Lets just close the cafe and get out of here, I'll stay at your place for the night. Bella won't mind. I promise, love..." I ran my good hand down his arm. "Paul, I won't lie to you ever again. I promise."

Paul hung his head. "You promise?"

I moved in front of him, ignoring the sudden searing pain of the moonlight slicing through my bandages. I raised my good hand, smiling. "I swear, Paul, I will never lie to you again." Immediately after the words left my mouth, my whole body went into shock. It was as if an electric zing shot through my spine and I almost blacked out.

"Angela? Ange!" Paul caught me on the way down, taking me in his arms and swooping me out of the moonlight. Those amazing eyes that were formerly full of malice, were full of concern. "Angela, what just happened?"

I blinked, "I have no idea..." I said dazed. My arm was tingling, and warm. I stood up, touching the bandages. I winced. "Ouch..."

Paul furrowed his brow, and went rummaging in the utility drawer we keep beside the register. He found ibuprofen and gave me two tablets. I swallowed them, grimacing.

"Paul, I'm fine, ok? Trust me, I'm just dizzy right now. Seriously the pain is subsiding. Let's get the shop closed up, then stop by Bella's to get Daisy and my things." I secretly wondered how Daisy would react to seeing her former adversary from the woods up close and in person. I got the feeling she'd recognize him. As dumb and pea brained as she could be sometimes, she was a smart dog at times.

"Come on, please?"

I turned, hoping he would just agree with me and move on. I suddenly wasn't in the mood to argue with him, I just wanted to close up the shop and go to bed.

"Angela..."

I whirled around to meet Paul, and I could see his face was still wary. "Listen! I'm fine! Okay? My arm just hurts is all! I'm tired, I'm stressed and this is just a lot to handle right now, okay?" I said, my voice cracking on the last word.

Paul looked taken aback, and I could see his hesitation. He took a step toward me, and I took a step back. "Angela, I'm sorry. I just care about you too much. And as much as you want to sleep at home, I'd much prefer it if you slept at my house. Hear me out - you're not getting enough sleep, you're exhausted, and I think Daisy can survive on her own at Bella's tonight." He approached me, as though wary of my reaction. His hands finally reached my shoulders and I felt my legs give out.

"Paul," I stammered, trying not to hyperventilate. "I'm scared. I'm scared for my family, I'm scared for you...if anything happened to you, or any of the Cullen's..."

"Shhhh, I know..." He said, enveloping me in his arms. I laid my head on his warm chest, feeling his heartbeat. "I won't let anything happen to you, Ange, that's a promise."

I sighed, taking a deep breath, and shaking myself. I had no idea what had gotten to me. "Ok...let me just finish closing up here." I grabbed the mop that had been left from the beginning of closing, and put it away while Paul waited up front. I knew he wasn't trying to hover, but I also knew that was exactly what he wanted to do. I could understand where he was coming from though, I felt the same way, though I knew he could handle himself in a fight. Sighing, I walked back to the front of the shop and grabbed my purse and my keys. Paul put an arm around me and led me out front. I locked the doors and leaned against him, suddenly exhausted. "C'mon," he said, and took me in his arms, setting me down in the front seat of his car. Before I could hear the roar of the engine, the whole world faded into black.

"Angel, come on, wake up."

I jerked awake, and my fuzzy vision focused on a distant face. Blinking, I realized it was Paul, and that I was in his arms while he was carrying me up his stairs. "Paul, hi..."

"Hello to you too - " he chuckled as I settled back in his arms - a perfectly comfortable place from where I was. He set me down on something soft and the whole world went back to a blissful black.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**A/N: I made some changes to Chapter Eleven - I posted it and realized it wasn't finished at all. *bangs head on desk* So I modified it! This chapter gets a little darker, by the way...  
Thanks to all your wonderful reviews you guys, especially Momo16, Jasper's Little Sweatheart x, ****candy land 426, and xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx! **

**I Have Died Everyday**

**Chapter Twelve**

_Paul's Point of View_

I looked down at Angela. I smiled. Her name fit her perfectly. Pale face, midnight hair, soft, full lips with a voice soft as velvet, and a smile that could disarm any man. She looked peaceful when she slept. I tucked her into my bed, and turned the lights off. I wandered around the house, picking various objects I'd left on the floor earlier that day. After that was done, I put on sweats from yesterday and settled down on the couch. I picked up the remote and flipped through the channels quickly, seeing that there was nothing on. After a few moments of quiet thought, I slowly dozed off to sleep.

It was the sharp yells that woke me up in a confused daze. And then it was the bloodcurdling screaming that had me rocketing out of the couch and into my room where Angela was supposed to be sleeping. She was thrashing about, worse than the day before, her screams sharp and piercing. "Angela! Wake up, it's just a dream!" Nothing I said could wake her up. I dialled Billy's number, shouting a message into the phone when the machine picked it up. Finally, I picked up the phone and dialed the Cullen's number, knowing they'd be awake. Carlisle picked up the phone before the first ring. "What's happened?"

"Carlisle, I don't know what to do, she's been screaming nonstop, and I can't wake her up. You've got to help me!" I shouted over Angela's screams.

"I'll be right there - Jasper. Come with me." A click told me the doctor had hung up - they'd be over here in a minute. I couldn't stand it, Angela was screaming louder and louder. I could hear her voice getting hoarse. "Ange! Angel, please, wake up, it's just a bad dream!" I said, putting a hand over her forehead. No such luck. I had to duck to avoid Angela's thrashing about. I soon heard quick footsteps, and bolted to the door. Carlisle and Jasper were there immediately, and a huge sense of relief washed over me.

"Carlisle it's been going on for the past ten minutes and she hasn't stopped, what do I do? This is nothing like the other night." I said immediately, leading them to the room, though they could undoubtedly find their way on their own just by following the screams. "I'm scared she'll scream herself hoarse."

"Let me take a look at her," Carlisle said, walking swiftly behind me, with Jasper close behind him. He walked into the room, throwing back the covers that Angela was beginning to get tangled in. I winced as her fists collided with his body, knowing it would be like hitting a solid block of steel. "Lets see if Jasper can calm her down." As Carlisle knelt beside Angela, I could see her visibly relax - her body went completely still, though I could hear her whimpering still. Carlisle glanced at me. "Paul, go get her some water. And get some yourself too, you're paler than I've ever seen you." He looked at Jasper, talking quietly.

I sighed, running a hand through my hair, and walked into the kitchen. I'd never seen anyone scream that long, it was agony. How long would this continue? I slammed the refrigerator door, pulling out the water pitcher. Pouring the glasses of water, something caught my eye. The reflection of the moon in the glasses of water made me look up at the perfect crescent.

"I don't know what to do..." I said. "She's more important to me than anyone, and I don't know how to shield her from any of this! Why'd you choose me? I can barely hold my own temper, let alone watch over someone else!"

I suddenly smelled another presence in the room and whipped around. Jasper was leaning against the door way, looking modestly busy with fixing the bands he wore on his wrists. "You must think I'm crazy...talking to the moon."

The bloodsucker shook his head. "No, I don't blame you. I'd be seeking out any sort of help if it was Alice. Thankfully we don't sleep, but if we did, I have a feeling she'd be keeping me up all night with her visions."

I looked down. It always chastised me for ridiculing these vampires in my head, when I knew they had the capability of loving just as much as any human would. I had to constantly remind myself that they just needed another form of nourishment than wolves do - try as I may, I still couldn't stop thinking of it as monstrous and cannibalistic.

"Listen, Jasper-"

"Don't worry-" he interrupted me, hint of a smile on his face. "Were all just trying to get along, trust me, we all appreciate the effort you guys are taking to deal with us here."

Before I could say anything, I heard a sharp intake of breath. Jasper looked in the direction of the bedroom, and motioned for me to follow. "She's awake." Jasper frowned. "I smell blood."

Shit. I smelled it too. And it was strong.

_Angela's Point of View_

Darkness, that's all I could see was darkness. Then, something silver, and I was suddenly running. My head was spinning, and I felt like I was in Alice in Wonderland. I had no idea where I was, but I was out of breath, and running towards the piers. I had forgotten who I was running from, just that I was running far, far away. My feet started to slow me down. I was definitely having one of those dreams where you can't run fast enough - the harder you try, the slower you run. Soon, I couldn't move at all. It had started to rain - icy cold, and pouring hard. Desperate, I looked around the piers, and I was suddenly on the boardwalk.

"Hurry," a deep voice chuckled at me. I looked up, and a thin man, dressed in silver clothing was looking calmly out on the sound. I realized I was on the piers of Downtown Seattle. The man didn't look at me, but he opened his mouth to talk. I realized he was the one telling me to hurry. "What for?" I asked, trembling.

Lightning flashed through the air right as he looked at me. A cold chill went through my entire body. His eyes. He didn't have any eyes. Just empty, bloody sockets, with a white smile that went from one ear to the other. I let out a shriek and found my footing, stumbling backwards. He stepped toward me, his smile still plastered in his face. "Where are you going? Don't you want to save...?"

He turned his head toward the end of the dock. Another wave of dread coursed through me. No...please, no. I turned my gaze toward the end of the dock. I saw what I normally saw - the fences on the end of the docks, so no one could jump off. Then, another lightning bolt illuminated the dock, followed by a shriek that made my heart stop. A dog was there - it looked like a German Shepherd. It was tied on the fence, thrashing about, trying to get loose. I ran, this time my feet carrying me faster than they ever had before.

"Please!" I screamed. "Please, save him, do something! He didn't do anything wrong!"

"Wrong! They all did something unforgivable," a voice roared in my ear, throwing me backward. The man was in between me and the dog, the poor thing howling in pain. "And soon they'll all pay for what they did." He said, his face twisting back to its calmness. "Soon, they'll all be gone forever."

The ropes binding the dog soon became barbed wire. I couldn't tear my eyes away. The animal howled in pain, it's eyes twisting to look at me. I could easily see the whites of its eyes without any lightning to illuminate the docks. All I could do was watch. But soon the animal started to morph, and I realized with horror what the animal was becoming. I made to lunge forward, but I couldn't move. My wrists protested in pain. Ropes had snaked around my arms, tying me to the dock.

"No, no, no stop, please-" I cut off, sobbing as the animal slowly morphed into a massive wolf that I knew all too well. "Paul..."

Instead of an animals shriek like I was expecting, he let out a great roar, twisting and snarling, his eyes wild. as he thrashed about, I could see blood pouring from his mouth, from his sides and his paws, and splattering onto the docks. More wire cut around him, twisting like snakes until they bound his front paws and his jaws. The smell of blood made me nauseous. I could taste a nasty metal at the back of my throat that made me want to vomit. I watched as Paul's wolf figure writhed, and snarled, foaming at the mouth. I pleaded with Paul to listen to me, that fighting it wouldn't stop the pain. No matter what I did, he didn't listen.

"All of them will pay," the man said, his voice trembling with victory.

I faced the man, shock reverberating through my body. He had the same voice as the wolf in my previous nightmare. "You. You MONSTER!"

"Don't do anything that would jeopardize your precious animal even further - " there was a sickening crunch. I almost fainted. The lack of noise from Paul was even more painful. My heart was pounding in my throat, I almost threw up. Wire had morphed to stone, grinding together to slowly squeeze around Paul's abdomen. He looked at me with his silver eyes. The look of betrayal in his eyes sent a jolt through my body. It wasn't my fault, it wasn't my fault…..

"I'M SORRY," I sobbed, hanging my head. I was soaking wet, my hair plastered to my face, and my wrists burned from the rope. The cold rain now felt like small paper cuts slicing through my skin at every drop. It wouldn't do me any good to fight the man. I wanted to though. God damn, I wanted to. I would loose in a heartbeat, I knew. I looked around me, a feeling of sudden calm washing over me, and I was able to take in my surroundings. The man had disappeared - the ropes I'd fought against were loosening from my battle with them. There was a loud bark, and I looked up. Paul was gone from the fence - instead, he was in front of me. His ears flickered towards me, and I cried out with relief. He was unharmed. Taking advantage of this calm moment, I lashed against my bindings, I threw myself towards Paul. I felt my skin break, but I didn't care - it was Paul, he was ok! I buried my face in his fur, wrapping my arms around his neck. I opened my eyes, tears rushing down my face. "Thank god, thank god..."

"Thank god for what?" It was the mans voice. Right in my ear. I reeled backwards, horror struck, and saw Paul again, back on the fence, his body slack, and his silver eyes rolled back into his head. The animal I'd hugged was the same one who lunged at me in the last nightmare. This time, the human like grin that was on the man, was on the wolf in front of me, twisted and eerily human. I felt my own eyes roll back as lightning flashed across my eyes, and pain exploded in my vision.


End file.
